Winter
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: <html><head></head>When winter arrives, they will finally be one. Fluff. Yuuram/Wolfyuu. Birthday one-shot for Nicole</html>


**Happy Birthday Nicole~ I hope that you have a wonderful birthday and that this one-shot is what you were looking for! **

**Congratulations, you are now the owner of one of the only fluffy one-shots that I have ever written**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Yuuri grinned as he raced down the hallway of Blood Pledge Castle. Excitement resounded throughout his body like wildfire. He needed to find Wolfram. His fiancé.

"Wolfram!" He called out, the grin spreading even wider across his face. "Wolf! Where are you?"

His running came to a grinding halt as he spied Wolfram exiting the library up ahead. He barely could stop himself from crashing into the blond when he suddenly stopped. He bent over, gasping for breath. The mad dash there has worn him out more than he had thought that it would.

"Winter…" He gasped. "Let's have it when its winter!"

Wolfram looked surprised for a split second before smiling softly at Wolfram, laying a hand on the double black's cheek and leaning down to press his lips gently against Yuuri's. Yuuri blushed when they parted, and eagerly awaited Wolfram's response.

"Winter it is, wimp."

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a whoop of excitement, which caught in his throat when he saw Gunter turn the corner, tears streaming down his face and his wail of 'Your Majesty~' ringing down the halls. Yuuri quickly gave Wolfram a noisy kiss on the cheek before turning to run once more.

"See you tonight!" Yuuri shouted behind him, his grin in place once more.

"Do your work for once, wimp!" Wolfram shouted before Yuuri ducked into another hallway. The blond sighed and shook his head, an indulgent smile on his face.

"Winter…how many months until then?"

* * *

><p>"You know," Wolfram began, lowering his book and removing his reading glasses. "I think that black and silver would be nice."<p>

Yuuri lifted his head from Wolfram's pink clad shoulder so that he could see the blond more clearly. "Really? I was thinking more of a blue and white."

Wolfram raised his eyebrow at Yuuri. Yuuri assumed that he was trying to look intimidating, but the effect was ruined by the pink nightgown.

"Why don't we just compromise? Blue and black?" Yuuri suggested.

Wolfram paused to think it over before nodding his consent. "Fine. Blue and black."

Yuuri grinned and snuggled into Wolfram's shoulder, placing tiny kisses on the naked skin. "I love you, Wolfram."

Wolfram sighed before grinning and rolling onto his side to face Yuuri. "I love you too, Yuuri." He placed a kiss on the tip of Yuuri's nose before moving closer to press their lips together. "I really really love you."

Yuuri's smile softened and he reached out to hold Wolfram to his chest tightly. "And I really really love you."

Wolfram blushed and hid his face in Yuuri's pajama shirt, murmuring a quiet "How many days until winter?"

* * *

><p>"Yuuri!" Wolfram called out, his voice carrying throughout the nearly empty hallway. "Yuuri Shibuya! Don't think that you'll get out of this!"<p>

Yuuri shivered in fear and quietly rounded the corner, doing his best to quickly and quietly escape Wolfram. It had been a while since the last time he had willingly wished to escape the blond. Such a long time…Mmmm Wolfram…Yuuri wondered what he would wear…perhaps something with billowing folds…something white…

"Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured slyly, right next to Yuuri's face.

"Gyah!" Yuuri shrieked, turning and attempting to run, only to be held back by the grip that Wolfram had on the back of his jacket.

"Oh no you don't! I've had enough of you running away like a wimp!"

"But Wolfram!" Yuuri whined, struggling against Wolfram's firm hold. "The tailor doesn't really need me to be there! He's already got my measurements! C'mon!"

Wolfram was relentless. "No way! How dare you wish to risk messing up the garments that you'll wear on such an important day! Come along now, Yuuri."

"Wolfram…" Yuuri tried to whine, but he knew that it was a losing battle. Whether he liked it or not, Wolfram would get his way. "Fine…" He muttered.

Wolfram's voice was triumphant. "Good wimp."

As Yuuri was dragged down the hall, he wondered how many days were left until winter.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you're sick." Wolfram muttered as he flipped through a large book filled with multicolored bookmarks. "I can't believe it. Its only days away!"<p>

Yuuri sneezed in reply.

The blond made a few notes in the book before flipping the page and closely examining a picture. "You'd better get a lot of rest. I'll know if you don't! I'm going to be sitting right here at your bedside until you're better."

With the fire roaring in the fireplace and a pair of pink slippers adorning his feet, Wolfram sat in a plush arm chair before Yuuri's bed, carefully taking notes in the large book that hadn't left his hands since it had been placed there in the first place.

Yuuri had returned from Earth only a few days prior and the wet journey combined with the chilly weather had morphed into a cold. He lay on the large bed, carefully watching his fiancé. No matter how stressed Wolfram was, or how sick he was, he still enjoyed every moment that they spent together.

"I'm sorry, Wolf."

Wolfram paused and looked up for a moment before smiling softly at the king and returning to the book. "It's alright, Yuuri. Just focus on getting better."

"Don't you think that you should take a break from all of the planning? I think that Lady Celi would be glad to take over for a little while. You look worn out."

Wolfram indulgently closed the book after marking his place. "You know that I can't do that. It's only a few days away and there are still many things left undone. Mother couldn't possibly handle all of these little details on top of the rest of the planning that she's taken charge of." Wolfram paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides, they are all simply small details. They won't take long to complete."

Yuuri sneezed. "You just look so tired, lately."

Wolfram smiled and took the king's hand. "I'm fine, Yuuri. It'll be over in just a few days."

Yuuri smiled. "That's right. Only a few more days until winter."

* * *

><p>Yuuri was currently sulking in his office, his arms crossed on his chest and his cheeks puffed out. His blond fiancé sat before the desk in a sturdy chair, his green eyed glare attempting to make contact with Yuuri's eyes although the double black was not letting it.<p>

"Yuuri! For goodness sake! It'll only be for twenty-four hours! Its tradition!"

"I don't care!" Yuuri pouted. "I'm the Maou and I say that that tradition is stupid!"

Wolfram's exasperated look greeted Yuuri after the double black spared a side glance in the blond's direction.

"Yuuri. It's just one more day. Its tradition!"

Silence held in the room for a few moments before Yuuri sighed and turned to face Wolfram. "This is going to be really hard…

Wolfram smiled. "I know it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it in the end!"

Yuuri nodded, a shy smile adorning his face.

"You promise it'll only be a day?"

Wolfram nodded. "Promise."

"Only one more day…"

"One more day until winter." Wolfram affirmed before crossing the room and placing a firm kiss on his fiance's lips.

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived. Winter. The pair had awaken that morning in separate bedrooms. They had eaten at separate times. They had even been whisked away to separate bathing rooms. Everything about them was separated that day.<p>

After a day full of bathing and dressing and undressing and more bathing, Wolfram wanted nothing more than for the sun to quickly set. Even if he had been the one to wish for the enforced tradition, he still missed Yuuri greatly. He shook off the loneliness, though. It was winter.

Winter had finally arrived.

Both double black and blond were rushed into a spate carriage before the procession began to head down the winding path that lead to the temple. The bitter coldness in the air did little to affect the boisterous moods of the people surrounding the carriages. However, the two within the wooden boxes had a different attitude.

Wolfram was overcome with stress and worry. He feared the worst and expected no better. He had been waiting for so long. It seemed impossible that the event would occur with little problems. After all, nothing was simple when Yuuri was involved.

Yuuri, however, was shaking with nerves. He wished that Wolfram or Conrad were allowed to ride in his carriage, too, so that he could have someone to vent his fears to. What if he messed up? What if something horrible happened and it was all his fault?

No. He couldn't think like that. Today was going to be perfect. It had to be. Not just for him, but for Wolfram, too. The blond soldier who had been waiting for this for so long.

Both carriages came to a halt before the large temple doors and were rushed in separately. Yuuri was lead to the main hall while Wolfram was rushed to an adjacent room. The billowing of fabric behind him brought some comfort to the nerves that made his knees quiver.

It would only be a few minutes before the ceremony started.

Wolfram adjusted his knee britches and stockings and glanced behind himself to make sure that the train on his jacket still covered the floor as elegantly as he had wished for. His buckle shoes shone with polish and his hair curled elegantly about his head like a halo. His white jacket flared out at the back to form a mock train like the dresses that Wolfram had seen in a magazine that Miko had brought from Earth. One glance in the mirror had told Wolfram that everything was as it should be.

The ringing of bells let him know that it was time.

He was lead out of the room and towards the large doors of the chamber where he knew hundreds of people waited. He steeled himself and let out a gentle breath to calm himself.

This was it.

Winter had almost come.

The doors swung open fluently, and Wolfram's eyes met those of the people he knew and loved. His family. He briefly smiled at the black and blue drapes that adorned the walls and how well they went together. Just like Yuuri and himself.

The blond turned his eyes forward and met his king's. The smile on Yuuri's face was full of happiness and longing. They belonged together.

It was almost winter.

And with that thought in mind, Wolfram glided down the long aisle and towards his future husband.

Yuuri's smile only grew wider as Wolfram closed the distance between them, and when Wolfram was finally close enough, Yuuri reached over and grasped Wolfram's hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

"You look beautiful," Yuuri murmured. "Lord Shibuya."

Winter had finally arrived.


End file.
